V - Locations
In Lataria V there are many interesting locations to visit, here is a comprehensive list of those locations and what can be found at each of them. If you wish to locate a certain type of shop, check out our list of shops to quickly find out where they can be located in the realm of Lataria V. You can also observe our live updating Lataria V map to see your current location and the location of all the villages in the realm, spy on your enemies whereabouts and much more plus much more! Villages There are so many locations to visit, villages, temples, strongholds and more! Find out about them all in this section. Tanta This good sized village is located in the Norðri of the realm in a large savanna surrounded by acacia trees. Tanta houses a lovely church, butcher, blacksmith and various farms, they boast special savanna items from their Trader Steve and enjoy the company of various families. Shops include: Dentor's Blacksmith, Church of Union, Bevil Butchers, 2 Farms Citzens | Families include: *Gostone Dentor (Blacksmith), Belene Dentor (Wife), Darlena Dentor (Daughter) *Renald Unionton (Priest) *Mackery Blevil (Butcher), Dora Blevil (Wife) *Tian Medfielding (Farmer), Selin Medfielding (Wife), Vancesco Medfielding (Son) *Erlin Lingola (Farmer), Uniqua Lingola (Wife), Shad Lingola (Son), Ewel Lingola (Son) *Malvis Bushnell (Village Idiot) Lipizzan This is a small sleepy settlement that houses only a small few, however they do have a blacksmith and library and Trader Steve makes regular visits. While there is a small field they don't produce sellable goods from it, this crop feeds the couple of residents occuping this strange little place. Shops include: Wall-to-Wall Book Store, Frion Fire Blacksmith Citzens | Families include: *Kentone Wall (Librarian) *Llewelly Frion (Blacksmith) *Mavis Fen (Village Idiot) Pinchbeck One of the smallest settlements in all of Lataria, Pinchbeck and it's residents enjoy a rich diet of fish and a wealth of knowlegde from their fine library and church. Shops include: Chelville Library, Church of Ottoes Citzens | Families include: *Ambros Chelville (Librarian) *Sandry Ottoes (Priest) *Anja Besser (Village Idiot) Nanit One of the largest towns in all of Lataria, and they are also one of the very few settlements in the desert. This thriving town also houses it's very own temple, the only town to do so, as such it has been kept in stunning condition when compared to those discovered in the wilderness, it was also home to a large deposit of diamonds, although how much has never come to light. However the most stand out feature of Nanit is the Inn, this large impressive building with it's pravilion was founded and funded by Woodstone and was a gift to the people Nanit, this has fair Woodstone well in the diamond exchange. Shops include: *Bisnockes Blacksmith *Pont Church *Motkinn Meats *The Stonvick Inn *Bing's Booty *Binder Books *2 Farms Citzens | Families include: *Lamonty Golinockes (Blacksmith), Lynn Golinockes (Wife), Ariam Golinockes (Daughter), Monty Golinockes (Son) *Bostone Bisonvik (Blacksmith), Lisetta Bisonvik (Wife), Rachael Bisonvik (Daughter), Serine Bisonvik (Daughter) *Helmar Pont (Priest) *Leamot Kinneota (Butcher), Darlena Kinneota (Wife), Lisetta Kinneota (Daughter) *Bostone Bing (Tanner), Ninnifer Bing (Wife), Adine Bing (Daughter *Gomar Gola (Village Idiot) *Mauriel Simmee (Farmer), Adys Simmee (Wife), Aleighton Simmee (Daughter), Rock Simmee (Son) *Randis Fennview (Farmer), Samaran Fennview (Wife), Leliana Fennview (Daughter), Audia Fennview (Daughter) *Lessandel Binder (Librarian) *Chaun Stonvick (Innkeeper), Cherilyn Stonvick (Wife) Giggleswick A tiny settlement that is popular for breeding sheep. Shops include: *Chicken Riggs *Farm Citzens | Families include: *Mackery Riggston (Butcher) *Henerald Doltona (Farmer) *Ette Dunedict (Villiage Idiot) Aglonn Annon A small farming settlement situated in a lovely flower field by an industrious forest. Shops include: *Black Books *4 Farms Citzens | Families include: *Bernard Black (Librarian) *Ramond Wickleigh (Farmer), Cherl Wickleigh (Wife), Stone Wickleigh (Son), Hue Wickleigh (Son) *Jhon Niverpont (Farmer) *Cuthbert Hovsen (Farmer) *Jerrald Tuskogon (Farmer) *Peeter Door (Village Idiot) Kickapoo Once a thriving town that since fell under mutiny from a couple of locale Jesters. Discontent with their governing body the jesters encouraged residents to riot in the streets of Kickapoo; many local businesses were destroyed by mindless destruction and fires. The jesters were not present for the riots but were rumoured to watch the riots from a bunker, 20 miles below sea level, but this is just a rumour. With defeat of those in charge the two jesters took it upon themselves to lead as two kings, one jester instantly made three rash decrees, to allow the smoking of hallucinogenics, a new travel system via tubes and lastly no divide between the rich and the poor...they also promptly banished all those from the land which didn't agree with the new laws. During a fake potato famine, the head jester held an emergency meeting to arrange the removal of the second jester king. With reasons of encroaching on his decrees he started the procedure for the second king to become a Duke instead (or possibly 'formally known as king). However before they could settle their conflicts they are believed to have poisoned each other during the same evening and both died, Kickapoo is now left broken, small and without protection from the looming dark forest. Shops include: *Ruthford Butchers *Wathen Paper *Kickapoo Worshippers Citzens | Families include: *Odnell Ruthford (Butcher) *Winifred Wathen (Librarian) *Oswen Pratt (Priest) *Mase Hill (Village Idiot) Skógdale During the upheaval in Kickaboo the blacksmith Oliver Cottel's business was destroyed, he moved his family to a new location with the hope of starting his own town. Currently they have only attracted one village idiot but Oliver remains hopeful that more will move there as Trader Steve now makes regular stops at Skógdale. Shops include: *Blanka Blacksmith Citzens | Families include: *Oliver Cottel (Blacksmith), Lucie Cottel (Wife), Dyna Cottel (Daughter), Myhell Cottel (Son) *Sam Thickbroom Bardonstone This town is know for mining stone at large volumns for sale. Shops include: *Turvill Church *Cantor Books *Xopher Butchers Citzens | Families include: *Nicklas Turvill (Priest) *Hew Cantor (Librarian), Philis Cantor (Wife), Sitha Cantor (Daughter) *Xopher Webb (Butcher), Kateren Webb (Wife) *Wyllin Veel (Farmer) *Jenken Ridler (Village Idiot) Penicuik I small village that is known best for is paper manufacturing, if you want suger cane, this is the place for you. Shops include: *Marshall Metal *Dillion's Hatchet *Paper Cane Books Citzens | Families include: *Stephen Marshall (Blacksmith), Karen Marshall (Wife), Lace Marshall (Daughter) *Giles Dillion (Butcher), Maya Dillion (Wife) *Jasper Castro (Librarian), Rose Castro (Wife), Jarrett Castro (Son) *Tristern Mills (Farmer) *Isaac Dunlap (Village Idiot) Hornhold Its name derives from an especially large cavern located beneath the village which, when the wind blows through, creates sounds like a mighty warhorn. Shops include: *Pork Fanning Butchers *Greene Papers Citzens | Families include: *Wyll Fanning (Butcher), Fann Fanning (Wife) *Henri Greene (Librarian) *Tom Hickey (Village Idiot) Yavanna A small village nestled between a flower forest and savanna, known more for beauty than trade. Shops include: *Georg Barker (Librarian), Brigett Barker (Wife), Fanny Barker (Daughter) *Bain Gill (Butcher), Saray Gill (Wife), Puck Gill (Son) *Conand Ogle (Village Idiot) Citzens | Families include: *Barker Books *Bain's Butcher Sansin Shops include: *Hoodlem Church *Book Chase *3 Farms Citzens | Families include: *Ricardin Hood (Priest) *Raffe Chase (Librarian), Besse Chase (Wife) *Guallter Rice (Farmer), Jennet Rice (Wife), Prudens Rice (Daughter) *Willer Mills (Farmer) *Tedde Moss (Farmer) *Wayne Kerr (Village Idiot) Shops COMING SOON Other Characters *Bob (Fisherman) - Near Tanta *Jeff (Traveller) - Tanta *Trader Steve - Everywhere *Niver (Guard) - Nanit Temple *Dolo (Guard) - Nanit Temple *Nerald (Guard) - Nanit Temple *Tusk (Guard) - Nanit Temple *Vanco (Guard) - Nanit Inn *Lamonty (Guard) - Nanit Inn *Riggs (Guard) - Nanit Inn *Leigh (Guard) - Nanit Inn *Indiana (Adventurer) - Nanit Pavilion *Rincewind (Tourist) - Nanit Pavilion *Twoflower (Tourist) - Nanit Pavilion *Olimar (Traveller) - Nanit Inn *Brian (Drunk) - Nanit Pavilion *Kage (Jester) - Various locations *Jables (Jester) - Various locations *Adam (Resident) - Yavanna *Ellinori (Resident) - Yavanna *Joem (Resident) - Yavanna